The Prince and The Bender
by Lies Behind The Wings
Summary: When dual-bender Rya is captured by the palace guards, Firelord Miroku's only child, he gives her a choice between treason or death.  Changing to M only for certain references and language
1. Captured

Me and my friend wrooote it. Yeah the really good parts? That was her! Thank you SARA! Love you.

I hope you liiike

World...setting all THAT belongs to Michael and Bryan ^^

* * *

><p>Fear, adrenaline, and most of all excitement runs through my veins as I do a double back flip with fire and water swirling around me. Applause sounds as I finish the finale of my show. Chest heaving, sweat pouring, I bow. A little girl rushes to me.<p>

"How'd you do it?" She asks excitedly.

"Just some bending," I say with a proud smile. The girl leaves. Suddenly someone grabs my arms. I look up in fear at the the palace guards. My worst nightmare."Let me go!" I plead. The man chuckles darkly.

Kiro watched the ceiling boredly as rapid fingers massaged his feet, worked at his hands and a comb separated his dark locks. He traced the intricate golden patterns on the ceiling, with the small curls and diamonds with his eyes. After a long, dragging sigh, the combing ended with an elegant flourish, interrupted by the hurried patter of feet against the stone floor. Abruptly, he sat up, sending droplets of water on the floor and his golden eyes, framed by long lashes. "What is it?" The words were meant to be monotonous but instead were unintentionally tossed with the ferocity of a shuriken. The advisor has his head bowed, sweat brought on from pure intimidation dripping on the floor.

"P-Prince Kiro, the bender was retrieved."

"What?" His black eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I cannot read your mind!"

"W-water... the bender..."

"The dual-bender?" Kiro cut the man off, eyes growing wild with excitement. He leapt up, pushing all servants away. "Where?" He shoved all the guards from the doorframe, and proceeded to glance up and down the hall.

They handle me roughly, when we finally get there it takes a few minutes and I see prince Kiro. I bow my head in respect, fear makes me tremble, :P-prince Ki-iro." I stumble over my words. I gulp. The guards let me drop to me knees in a respectful bow. I close my eyes.

"'Prince Kiro,'" He repeats mockingly. "Who cares? All that matters right now is-" Just the thought of her double bending abilities made the words get caught in his throat. So instead, he spoke in a whisper. "Is it true you're a dual-bender?" Kiro pushed the two men holding the girl aside and stared at her with mischievously excited eyes. "Did you learn? Is it possible if you're not the Avatar? Just imagine the power..." He trailed off to speak to himself, lost in the outside of the window.

I stand up abruptly. "I was born with it, only the Avatar can learn them all." I hiss angrily with narrowed eyes. I hit him with spiralling water and fire. The water from the vase.

Deflecting the spiral with barely a flick of the the wrist, it evaporated in a smoke and steam. "Why so hostile?" he teased mockingly as they pinned her arms back and forced her to her knees again. Hands on hips and a smirk on his face, he bent forward to grin at her. "Angry I insulted your precious Avatar?" After a small laughhe flicked her nose affectionately.

My mouth curls into a scowl and I spit at him. I look down again. I take a deep breath. I start struggling against the guards so I can stand. "Damn you! Let me the Hell go!" I yell angrily. I make a half-growl of frustration.

A flare of pure of rage hit him and his fists clenched. "So much..." he began, sliding the spit off his face and on the ground. "for being corteous to my guest, I mean prisoner, my apologies." And with a sharp thwap, he hit the side of the girls face, and wiped his hand on his robe. "Moody, just to be expected from a woman. Typical,' he scoffed, gestuing to the men to hover her back down. "Ungrateful."

Angry and pained tears come to my eyes. I go down lmp from his hands. I take a deep breath and keep my head bowed respectfully, "I'm a citizen. You can't imprison me." I say with harsh determination. I scowl again.I bark a short dark-humored laugh, "Even if you intend to make me a prisoner, I will escape."

"Heh! Simply beacuse you said that, and sound SOOO confident, I'll imprison you. Solitary confinement, a metal cage. Too bad you can't earth bend~" he wanted so badly to see the hopeless in her eyes, but he was initiating a challenge. And in this kind of situation, the immaturely impatient Kiro could wait. And he was so sure it'd pay off.

"Water cuts through metal. If you don't give me water I'll die from dehydration. What use to you am I then? You might as well kill me." I spit the words with venom. My eyes search his soul. If there was one, it was my personal to smash it into nothing.

"Water cuts through metal in... how many years? Stop being so childish. Chain her." The clanks of the hand and foot cuffs were music to his ears, and he watched triumphantly with crossed arms. "Good. Now out of my sight."

"But prince-!" The advisor protested.

"I said out!" Crouching to be level with the girl he cocked his head. "I'd like to speak with her."

"Yes, prince." And there was a patter of feet.

"So you said you'd be no use to me if I killed you. Not true, since I never really wanted anything from you, anyway... But I realized you're great for entertainment. How much would you squirm if speared through the heart? Heh~! Or wait..." As if he were struck by an epiphany, he stood, slowly paced around the brick room, and returned in front of the dual bender. Coming down extremely slowly, a wild and horridly contained grin came upon Kiro's face. Not moving the damp hair falling in his eyes, he studied he, and lifted her chin to clash gold with blue. "Rya, you're going to do something for me." He was sizing her up when silence settled in. Gauging her capabilities, capabilities to accomplish the task he had in mind. The next words uttered, if picked up somehow, even by a crack in the wall of a breeze of the wind would end with Kiro's royal head rolling from the guillotine, executed from extreme treachery and treason.

"You're going to kill my father."


	2. Ultimatum

That was quick right? THE POWER OF TWO! Again. We're already working on Chapter Three ^^

Yeah...I'm probably talking to no one...chirp chirp!

Tehe well, it gets interesting~! Please review?

As always this world belongs to Michael and Bryan!

* * *

><p>I do a double take from my chained position, "You- you- I can't! I just know a few tricks! He's your father!" I protest madly. H-how could he~? I widen my eyes at him. I hope it cuts through him like blades of ice.<p>

"Of course you can~" he said sweetly, with a chime as if beckoning or calming a small child. "If you can do your colorful little twirls on the square, you shouldn't have a problem!" A second to think and Kiro spoke again, eyes glimmering in amusement at her terrified expression. "No, he is not my father. He is merely on obstruction on my path of becoming Firelord. Just imagine it! The youngest Firelord to ever rise to power. People bowing, cheering at the young prodigy, 'Firelord Kiro!' I would be a god! Hah, no, I'm not that power crazy."

"N-n-no I can't! That's all I know! I've never been trained!" I plead breathless. He was crazy. Don't let this happen. Please, "You're crazy. Crazy. Your dad. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!" I try to knock sense into him desperately. He can't really think I could do this for him, "What would I get out of it anyway?" I ask quietly.

"Who cares if you weren't trained? You don't need a master to kill someone! I'm not crazy! That's offensive. I'm simply... ambitious," he said, smiling, waving his hand politely, acting as if it were a completely normal conversation. "He's got to die sometime, hasn't he? Not like when or how it happens really matters." Kiro stopped for a moment to thoughtfully stare at the ceiling, and had a thumb to his lip, weight on one leg. "You would get... to live. Sounds fair doesn't it? And so would your family."

"My family is gone." I hiss angrily, "I can barely fight, let alone kill. I don't want to be a murderer or an assassin." I say. "I can't believe you. You can't just demand that I kill the fire lord even if you're his son. You can wait for a couple years. Find a wife, make an heir. Leave me out of it." I hope he doesn't think his children would be more powerful with me as their...bearer.

"I'll find people close to you. Friends. Children who admire you, perhaps. Their families will hate you in turn. Would it be best to torture you to death, or to let you rot? To burn every inch of your skin, and remove your limbs with a dull blade? Dig your beautiful eyes out, put you on display. You know, if you are a water-bender, this was to be reported to the government. So you could be listed on watch. Yet somehow, you managed to evade us. Your kind may not be illegal just yet, but you're frowned upon. Refugees. Which was it, your mother or father that was cursed with the water-bending?" Quite honestly, he was rambling, caught in his own thoughts, wrapped up in the insanity. Not even a quarter of his little monologue was really intended for the girl in front of him, but Kiro himself, and all for the vain purpose of hearing himself go on and on.

I feel like punching him. But I'm restrained. "Waterbending isn't a curse." I hiss menacingly, "Teach me to Firebend. You personally. I'll kill him." I say. I hate this. I hate myself. I have no choice if I don't want to end up hurting other people. I sigh and grit my teeth at the bastard in front of me. He was such a cocky prick, did he have any idea what my life was like? Obviously not. Waterbending was an art, not a curse.

"Good lord you are a moody woman." he chortled. She was quite the show, wasn't she? "Quite honestly, I don't think you could do it. Even if I taught you. But why would I want to spend time with you? What if your curse rubbed off on me? Oh wait, it's 'not a curse,'" the boy mocked, shaking out his hair. "I just want to see how far you'd get. Well, and I want father gone. But still-" For a moment, Kiro halted, rewinding back her words and replaying them. "Would you really want to learn Firebending from me?" He intentionally stopped the laugh coming up in his throat, and coughed to cover it up, yet only enough to make it obvious and offensive. However, the adolescent couldn't help but feel mildly humbled. 'Perhaps she's watched an agni kai of mine or two..?'

I sigh. It was hopeless. I'm just feeding his ego, "If I could I would learn from dragons, but they're practically extinct and I can Waterbend so. You're the next best thing. Please...I'll...kill, " I choke out the word, "Your father and...whatever you want. Please." I plead. Though I hate this situation, I've always wanted to be a master. I look up at him with fiery blue eyes.

"Dragons, huh? Hmm." Fueling his gorgeous impression of himself. "Well, I am pretty amazing, I confess. Heh, I really wonder if you'd murder someone. I really do." With inquiring eyes, Kiro leaned forward, testing her again. "How do I know you'll behave though? And if you don't, how will I punish you? Oh, the ideas~!" With an elegant twirl at the last sentence, he simply couldn't contain his excitement. "Master Kiro ~~ ! Master, Master, Master Prince Firelord Kiro!"

I can't help but let a small giggle escape, "And you want to be Fireord? You're juuust...too immature." I sigh heavily, "I...will stay good. You've already threatened me. I know what you'll do." I look down at my shackles with disdain. Ugh. Couldn't he take them off now? I look up at him, "I won't be bad...can you pleeease take these offfff?"

Kiro scowled at the dual-bender, her laugh agitating him. "I am not immature," he protested, nearly lashing out to strike her, but biting his tongue and restraining himself took a breath of composure to straighten himself and his robe. It was now that Kiro was wishing his hair was up in a much more formal manner. "I will make an exceptional Firelord." Watched her rattle and tug at the chains, the corners of his mouth twitched and he passed his top teeth over his red bottom lip. "No, I cannot and do not intend to." The seriousness and formality of the words were just so... unnatural, and the boy felt out of place in his own skin, the silk robe hot and thick and itchy, hands fidgety. Could he keep up with facade to prove he wasn't a brat? 'Of course I can. I'm nothing of a little spoiled child, like my cousins. Nothing.'

"If you don't teach me to bend...I won't kill him...and I can't bend with these on...so you might as well kill me now." I say over confident. I was bluffing. I don't want to die. Ugh, this is so...this is...this is a game, a dangerous game that could end with me being a murderer or dead. Great options. I'd go with freedom though. I wish that was one. Kesi, save me. Mom.

"Hmm, if you don't kill him... I guess it's your choice, right? To kill all those innocent children? Whatever, not my problem~" Pacing around the room, hands behind his back and kicking his legs up while walking in a childish manner, Kiro hummed a tune. "What do you want me to teach you first, Pupil Rya?"

I open and close my mouth, "Did you really~? Know what? Nevermind. What is the first thing you learned?" I ask not know what to start this. The fact that this was actually going to happen was buzzing excitement going through my mind. The only thing that would make this better is if I didn't have to kill someone and I was out of these shackles.

"Well, I pretty much started knowing how to bend," the prince explained cockily, coming to a halt before Rya for the third time. "But I suppose we can start with how to actually make fire. I have no idea the science behind it. You conjure your chi or some shit. I just make it. Eh. Hold on. GUARDS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs before smoothing his hair down and clearing his throat to seem like nothing'd happened. Five men in uniform rushed through the door.

"Prince!" Their weapons were poised. Kiro waved them down.

"Unhook the chains from the wall and lead her to the courtyard, but make sure the shackles stay on. She's not getting loose anytime soon." He would've had her wait longer, but she'd fed the monstrous ego, and if anyone knew the Prince...

They release me from the wall and I fall into a crouch. I jump up immediatley and lift my chin. I look down at the guards. They drag me outside and I lose all sense of dignity. We end up in, I suppose, the courtyard. I look around. I see a fountain. My eyes light up and I bend the water from it, the best I can. I turn it into a ball and aim it at one of the guards. I grin malevolently and bend it at him.

With a simple swoosh Kiro heard a guard wiped out, and collapse on the ground. "So much for behaving, I see," he said as calmly as possible through gritted teeth. An entire list of minor ways to cause her pain for the task ran through the Prince's mind in a matter of mere moments. Slapping her, it was already done, but grabbing her by the wrist with a heated hand was next. "That's okay!" He smiled sweetly, wrapping his fingers right below the shackles. "We won't need them anyway when I take you to the training ground."

I yelp as the pressure on my wrist grows with heat. I bite my lip, "I'm sorry." I mumble as heat increases. If I was a normal Firebender this wouldn't hurt so much but the Waterbender in me is crying out in instinctual panic. My lips start trembling, with my teeth on it, it starts bleeding. "Please?" I plead, the heat on my skin was reaching out towards the metal of my shackles, that increased the pain.

"Hmm? Whatever are you talking about, silly girl? Asking for more of a stroll than a walk to the grounds? I think I can manage that. Just slower, calmer steps." Though he was smiling in a moment of gleaming triumph, Rya's reaction was blowing his cover of people assuming this was normal. She was part Firebender, wasn't she? Kiro leaned close to her, scanning the area while he spoke in a hiss. "You're a coward. Be a man and suck it up." And he increased the heat to be enough to actually bend, but not so much as it would leave something horribly permanent.

I grit my teeth, and take a breath. I let the heat flow through my hand and out in a small flame that I hide by turning my hand towards me. I breathe deeply again as the heat becomes a little more bearable. I smile at him, "Sorry, I stubbed my toe." I say in case of spectators, "I'm just a sissy when it comes to my feet." I smile lopsided. I'm thoroughly tempted to make a show of arrogance but I stop myself and lick the blood off my lip in attempt to keep it from scabbing, that'd be gross. I look down at his hand on my wrist, I was going to have a burn most definitely, but I could heal it later. Maybe. I've never healed myself.

Now was when the grin was becoming a little forced. His fiery eyes narrowed at her and his lips were wavering. Maybe he'd have to... kick it up one more notch? As much as the pain in her eyes'd bothered him at first, it bothered him even more the fact that it'd dulled.

"That's quite al..." the words were drawn out as he focused all energy he could to his palms and the undersides of his fingers to do one flash of heat before he was forced to let go. "right!"" The heat'd been starting to rebound, backfire back into him, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Straight out of oblivion, striking as fast as lighting, a golden sphere of flames erupted into the clearing, sailing over the heads of everyone, except for the Prince and his hostage. Immediately abandoning her, he lunged for the nearest cover, feeling the explosion sear his shoes. It was hysteria, in a matter of seconds. Oh the chaos one could make. "Assassins!" Kiro screamed. "HELP! HELP!" And all he saw then was smoke, everyone lost.


	3. Shaky Grounds are Burning

A/N. Yeah sorry uuuh I got lazy. We've been writing a lot soooo yeah. We will have a couple more chapters up in a few days. We are currently missing a paragraph from a chapter and are fervently look

As always I nor my friend own the setting or anything. Everything belongs to...Michael and Bryan? Shoot, Im too lazy to look^^

Also we have been furvently working on PACE and NHD as well as the fact Im grounded and so is she. I have computer she doesnt looong story

* * *

><p>And he called me a coward? Smoke reaches me and I cough painfully. I automatically drop to my knees and crawl to where I think the fountain is. I have to close my teary eyes because of the smoke. I reach my hand out blindly. I touch a cloth. My eyes fly open and I see Kiro. I gasp.<p>

"Wh-!" Biting back vile words, he kicked his feet back at whoever gripped the silk robe he'd adorned. Waving as much smoke he could away before striking again, the Prince halted. He growled at the woman with the wide eyes and slapped her hand away. "These are expens-" Inhaling a lung full of smoke Kiro was attacked by a coughing fit, and through watering eyes he scrambled up to his feet, searching for safety, leaving the girl behind. And just so she might get the hint, he pushed himself up, utilizing her head as a support and pushing off on her with his feet.

"Ow! Damn you! Like I'd touch you on purpose!" I yell out of anger and pain. I take water from the grass and bend it at him. Realization hits me and I bend the water from him, the grass, and run into the fire.

Her words were only mumbles during the hysteria that'd ensued after the quiet and brief seconds after the explosion. With the full intention of leaving her behind to burn to a crisp, he stopped. And turned, sure he didn't really want his father dead, it was more of a game than anything, but she couldn't find that out. And if he didn't make her believe, his game would end. His cover would be blown. "Rya! What are you doing?" He turned and reached out, accidentally setting a nearby tree on fire, and a couple branches fell on top of him. Kiro covered his head and bended them aside. Running through the black grass, he followed the girl.

The smoke gets blacker as I reach the core. A sudden flare of bright flames guides me to my spot. First I kick dirt at the base causing some of the flames to be snuffed out. Holding water down with one hand I move my other to bend the raw, wild fire. I make it slightly smaller but I'm no match. I kick more dirt and cough violently. My vision becomes hazy. I bend the water at the arising flames. An even blacker smoke flows into me and I fall over dizzy. My world goes black.

He could just barely make out the figure collapsing, but he great, Kiro thought pushing off the ground in order to reach her faster. The Prince tripped, landing over her body and staring at her with disdain. Covering his mouth with the collar of his robe, he watched the flares going off. Only one fireball was shot from that, why so much fire? It was only now Kiro understood what had happened. Everything set to fire by the palace guards retaliating, combating the phantom. Sighing, but interrupted by a cough he slapped her face a couple times, "Why?" He asked angrily. When everything finally began to die down, only small patches of flame on the ground and something actually visible through the smoke screen, four figures emerged. Three men in Fire army apparel and a boy, no older than twelve, the ash cleared away on his cheeks from the tears."I-I-I-We were o-only playing hide and explode!" he wailed, dropping to the ground in tears, Prince Kiro slapped a hand on his forehead and flicked them away. "I get to live?" the child raises his head."Out of here before I change my mind! Now, throw her back in her cell and alert me when she wakes. I will be eating."

I wake up cramped in an uncomfortable position. I sit up. I'm in a metal cell. I immediatly start coughing, I throw up a dirt-like substance. I scoot away from it and curl up. A headache rings through my head. My eyes, nose, and mouth are dry as bone. My body is warm. A pair of feet appear in front of my cell."You awake, peasant?" He says harshly, its a guard. I nod numbly. He opens the cell and gestures for me. I don't get up. His sigh is exaggerated. He comes into the cell and pulls me up roughly, I feel pain. Mostly just bruises. He starts dragging me."Water?" I ask, my voice hoarse and dry. He laughs."You? A Waterbender? I'm no idiot." He leads me down the hall. We enter a dining room. Kiro is at the head of the table eating. I look down.

With a clang he threw down the fork and knife on the plate. "I didn't mean while I'm eating, imbecile! Send in a servant to inform me, don't barge in on dinner!" Kiro's eye twitched in agitation as he shoved the chair behind him. "Honestly!" he said to himself, but enough to be heard, scolding the man like a child. Calmly as he could, he exited the marble room, foot steps echoing all around."So you're finally awake," he stated. "You look as thirsty as hell. Did you give her water?" Kiro turned to glare at the guard."Prince, I- no.""Good!" he chimed, feeling accomplished that someone'd finally done something correctly. "Next time she asks, bind her hands and feet and keep all water above the ground. That's how they did it during the war, didn't they? Oh Rya, you're here, right! I forgot." His smile was one of pure victory, even if he hadn't been the cause of her pain. Patting his head to make sure his hair was up and sleeked. "Take us back to the cell," Prince Kiro ordered happily, even if he could tell the guard was not too estatic about walking down the long hall they finally reached their destination, the Prince had two chairs brought in, and beckoned the men away."Now... training was good. Except for when you failed horridly."

I scowl at him, "I didn't do any training." I say in the same hoarse voice. I mentally punish myself for talking. More ammo. I sigh, oh well. A flood of emotions hit me. I have to sort through them carefully. Great-grandfather, you were the Avatar, help me. I plead silently in my mind. Of course I get no response. I never do, its a waste of time to ask. "I've decided I want to die."

"Wait, what? Excuse me? Death?" It was sudden, and brought up that anger so easily. Riled up, he stood out, towering over her. "I was aware of you not thinking it was training, but what the hell? No one wants to die! Why should you be an exception?"

"Because I'm an exception to everything else. I want to die, whats the operative word there?" I say placing my elbow on my knee. I rest my head on my hand and look up at him, "I don't get a lot of things I want. Water being one of , since you're obviously against having me out of your hair. I'll tell you some...background information on my dual-bending. For a sneak peek I'll say, a normal person with two different bending parents wouldn't be a dual-bender."

"Actually, why else would I want you to kill my father? You will die in the end. You can't die unless I want you dead! Do you understand?" He was already screaming and spitting in rage. Well, not that exaggerated, but he was throwing a fit, like a child. "You cannot die, I will not allow you to die, but I will murder poor, innocent people in front of you when all you can do it watch! You cannot beat me. You cannot! Don't try!" Sitting back down and taking a breath, watching her steadily, he finally spoke once more. "So why did you end up with both bending..?"

I flinch from his harsh words. I take a few minutes to calm myself so I don't burst out. I take a deep breath, "Well yes, my dad is a Firebender, my mom a Waterbender but the thing is...how bout I use you as an example, since thats your favorite topic. Your great-great-great grandfather was Avatar Roku. My great grandfather was Avatar Aang. Its the avatars ability to learn the elements and my parents differential bending that lets me be a dual-bender. If there was another boy my age with an avatar descent. Well our children would be...extremely powerful." I say rambling to myself. When I realize what I said I blush madly, "N-n-not that um ah nevermind." I stutter miserably.

Lip curling up in a growl, Kiro was barely able to keep quiet. I'm not that egotistical. "You don't need to tell me about my heritage, I know full well." Of course, the words were simply tossed aside, unimportant and unheard as mumbles. Of course, it took the Prince a couple of moments to realize what the girl'd said. He didn't get as red as a tomato, or embarrassed, or angry, or extremely excited. He became... Confused. "Wait what?" It was all quite hard to pass through his head and he simply cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you're trying to make a move on me, I don't blame you, but still..."

My cheeks flare up making the light mocha color a deep red, "No! Thats not what I meant! Its-Its just a theory I have!" I settle my face in my hands. "Ugh, why did I say that?" I realize I spoke aloud. Shit shit shit shit. I keep embarrassing myself! "I-I just ignore me! I talk too much." I sigh. I was getting tired of this meeting. Now I have even more reason to die. changing the subject abruptly I talk, "Speaking of descendants you have a relative...Your great grandmothers brothers great something grand child."

"You make less and less sense each moment," he stated simply, looking straight ahead with a neutral expression. Does she want me to ask her to bear my children or something? Ughhhh, having a child with a peasant. Shaking away odd and shudder-bringing thoughts away, his focus returned to Rya. "I'm going to go ahead and assume you're speaking of..." Taking a moment, Kiro drew something in the air only his eye could see, and spoke under his breath. "Mai... And if I continue the tree then... Er, Tom-Tom... I have a distant cousin? Glad that I'm the royalty, hah! But anyhoo, what about them?" Kiro wondered, cocking his head again.

"If some unfortunate event happens to you and your father. Hes next in line." I say, trying to keep my voice from hinting a threat, "I know your history better than you do." I bark a laugh. "Though I guess I had a lot of school, at least...more than you." I smile innocently. I'm hoping to distract him from the intimate threat.

"Well, careful or you might have some more blood on your hands," he retaliated jokingly, not sensing any kind of danger, oblivious to it. "It's funny how really the only person I couldn't get away with having my way with is father, in a higher position of power than I am." He chuckled, as if the entire thing, death and all was simply some kind of amusing play to him. "Who needs school when you're royalty? I get enough anyway. All you really need to know is geography, you know? To attack! And how to kill."

"You're a morbid little boy." I say with a smile playing on my lips. This was just soo comical. I couldn't help a small giggle, "You need school so you know things. A good Firelord knows...and a better one does I suppose..." I admit my own opinions grudgingly, but not too much, it was still funny.

"I know the neseccary things," the Prince snapped, glaring. His authority being threatened, he did not feel okay with that. He would not allow such things to be said. Then his eyes melted and softened again, and he smiled. "So, let's talk. What is... your favorite color?"

I smile. He was nice to me. My only happiness in this situation. Even if he meant to use me...at least he was nice. "I dont make favorites...I have a fondness of royal purple...or just the rainbow...I dont know. Whats yours?" It really was royal purple. Its just so deep and elegant, and mysterious.

It was so difficult to keep up this smile. It wasn't very entertaining, listening to her ramble. But honestly, there was nothing he wanted to say, and he didn't want her out of his sight. Taken aback by her returning the question, he cleared his throat, sat up, and thought for a moment. "I think... Red. Rich and ambitious, in a way. It never fades away into the background. It advances, as opposed to receding. Ahem, anyway. Favorite food?" It was odd carrying a 'normal' conversation with someone he nothing nothing to gain from, but he stuck through it, despite the awkwardness he felt in his bones.

I tap my foot. This is weird. "Um...Arctic Hen" I say loud enough for him to hear, I feel embarrassed, "Or Sea Prune Stew. You?" I ask politely. I told him favorite water tribe dishes. Im dead. I smile at him, "Or more formally said. What dish do you favor?"

"Oh yuck, Water Tribe food," the Prince's face twisted in disgust and he shook the taste of the dishes from his mouth. "Well..." Becoming thoughtful, he began to brainstorm. "I think it'd have to be... Komodo Sausage or clams. Then again, I do love Five Flavor Soup as well, or any kind of spicy snack."

"I like...some of them. You know Five Flavor Soup is a Water Nation thing right? Are you getting wet on me?" I giggle, "Anyway. Do you like music?" I ask truly curious. I smile at him, then stop, then do it again. Then stop and just look down.

"Oh well... I remember trying it once, but no wonder it wasn't as good as any of the other foods put on array. It really wasn't exceptional at all." Now that he thought of it, it really was odd the variety of food they had that one feast. World foods. The thought made him sick. "Uhm, music? Sure... I guess. I never loved it as much as my mother did, really. It's nothing special. I'm assuming you enjoy... music." Rya was acting rather odd now, and he couldn't quite decipher her unique actions. So Kiro shrugged it off, just like he did with everything else.

"If it wasnt exceptional why would the Fire Nation Prince taster of fine foods put it on a list of favorites?" I ask teasingly. When he was humanized...he was...nice. "Music is fun to dance to and do show bending too. Especially with ribbons that you burn off and its just- Nevermind."

"Eh. It's no longer on the list." Damn it! He did feel a bit more full of himself in general when she stated he was a taster of fine foods, but compared to his ego as a whole, that was barely anything. "I guess I can understand that, even if I would never use my bending for other's entertainment."

"No no no no. You cant just take it off when you find out its Water Tribe." I insist with a tedious grin. My face softens, "It was for children..mostly, and the money. My parents fled. I wouldn't go with them. I couldn't find a job. My shows worked. They were fun. I inspired people." I say passionately. My face hardens the instant I realize all I revealed.

"Tch, 'inspired people.'" Kiro scoffed before realizing it might've offended her. "I, nothing." He almost felt as if to apologize, but come on, he was royalty! He never should have to say such horrible things. "Your parents knew what's good for them, it seems." The Prince honestly was a careless person when he wasn't set on thinking things through. This was a trait his Father despised. "I was just born and... boom, hey prince." He shrugged, grinning at the thought of how when he was a child he'd gotten anything he wanted, cheated in games, got toys, stayed up as late as he'd wanted. The good times. And they were still going on.

I smile at him, "Jabs at my family and thoughts are like a thorn. You can let it get deeper. More pain. Or you can swipe it out. I don't care what you say." I say with a pleased smile, "Sorry that was rude." I say apologetic. "No offense but, you're funny when you act human. So you're only funny like a smidge. And barely now. Sorry sorry. I should think of what I'm going to say." I sigh.

"Human? Of course I'm human. What, did I seem like I was some kind of animal?" The boy had no choice to to ignore Rya's words of her family. It wasn't like he would console her in anyway, nor did he have any wish to. Her family couldn't have mattered less to the Prince. "I don't understand what you mean by... funny," he expressed his puzzlement clearly, growing bored of the conversation. Sob stories were really not his thing. Welcome to Rya's thirty seconds of 'why my life sucks.'

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. Why are you even here talking to me? I'm sure you have concubines or something to actually attend to then a peasant who enjoys your company as much as a Saber Tooth Moose Lion. I'm tried and dehydrated." With the dignity I have left I make a shooing hand at him."And I'm tired of false fascination. If you'd kindly leave I'd go back in my Hell hole and plot some way to murder you." I say with a cocky smile. The last part was a bluff. "Oh and by the way, there's a Fire Nation five flavor soup too."

"Quite honestly, there's nothing interesting to do," he lied, sighing at her and glancing away. Sharp gold eyes inspected the cell, looking for cracks or any sign of the room being worn down, even if he didn't really care. "Want some water? Really? I had no idea," Kiro stated sarcastically, even if a small, tiny, undetected something in him twinged. "I still don't trust you enough." That was completely coated in truth. Not even a full day with her in his 'care,' she was too dangerous. Taking one chain, he hooked it to the wall. Repeating the same with the other, he paused for only a moment to admire his work, he exited the cell, and returned shortly after with a glass of water. "I'll give it to you, so don't try anything stupid." It was a sloppy job, but Kiro felt accomplished none the less. Even if he would make a terrible father.

I look hopefully at the water. I hope this isn't a cruel joke. I nod slowly, "I'm not a generally stupid person..." I sigh, "I won't try anything stupid." It was my dry sinuses speaking. I had no control anymore, "Sides. I could have already tried something with fire. I didn't. You can trust me." I smile then frown then smile again, "Maybe not trust in general but for this you can."

He shrugged, it didn't take much to convince him. Besides, he'd put up a fight either way. Once he was done, he put the glass down and sat across from her again. "Still thirsty?" Not that it mattered to him. He wasn't going to the trouble to get another glass. Sure, he had arms and legs, but they were made for resting, not using. "I trust no one," Kiro assured her, slouching back sleepily. "I never did finish my meal..." he pondered.

"Then go eat." I say eagerly. "You're not doing anything other than watching me chained up to a wall. Please go. Let me down. I'm tired. I want to sleep." I don't push my luck on getting more water, "Your dad probably is counting on at least seeing you after the fire." I say giving him another reason

"Why do you want me gone so bad? I'm pretty sure you don't only just want to sleep." But alas, he sighed and gave in, standing to hook one chain on the other side of the room. "There, at least you can lay down now." The brief thought of maybe a mattress crossed his mind, but he waved it away. "I'm off." Leaving the room, he kicked his chair aside to the corner and raised his hand at her in a laid back manner. "Early waking. Training starts tomorrow." God it felt good to be a Master!


	4. Training

Same old drill. Doesnt belong to me.

* * *

><p>Just like any normal Fire bender I wake up at dawn. Like any Water bender, I do it grudgingly. I start doing stretches that are available to me chained like this. My joints pop and I yawn. I lounge against the wall and slide down to the floor. I pull my knees up to my chest and put my head in between them. I breathe in and out. Shifting into a meditation position I close my eyes and continue my morning exercise.<p>

Kiro's eyes simply popped open, and his head turning to the left, the sun was at the exact position it always was at out that large, open window looking over on the country side, only half a orange sphere on the horizon. Servants silently piled in, undressing him from his sleep wear, robing him, combing his hair, placing the accessory on his bun, cleaning his face. All he did was watch, not yawning, moving, blinking. It was a regular routine, and Kiro's time to come to his senses in the morning. Gesturing them away, he began his stroll down the winding steps and out to the cell. Swinging the heavy metal door open, sunlight flooded the room. "Prepared?"

The sudden light almost burns me, I stand up, "I'm filthy and I smell. Maybe that's all mental. Yes I'm prepared" I say quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. I scratch at my dirty show bending outfit pickily, "You look too good in the morning. Its not fair." It slips from my mouth. I look down and bow slightly.

"A 'good morning,' or a 'yes master' would have more than sufficed," Kiro said composedly, but he couldn't help himself but grin when she looked at the ground. "Maybe my perfume will rub off on you." It was a stupid thing to say, but like it would matter anyhoo. "Also, I think the looking good part is just me." The longest he could go without a cocky comment: roughly seven minutes. Out loud, anyway. "You're going to soil your clothes anyway, so it doesn't matter. And besides, you're a prisoner. Follow me." The door slammed shut and the air was pleasantly cool, despite a summer morning. It would warm up soon anyway, best to enjoy it while it lasted. Kiro envisioned their destination, outdoor court, surrounded by parts of the palace. It was quiet and secluded. The hard tiled floors varying colors or red, orange and yellow, with four Fire Nation insignias placed in the middle, each facing a different side.

I run as best I can to a tile far away from him. I spin in a circle and breathe in the beautiful spiced morning air. Fire appears at the tips of my fingers and I sit down. I start doing breathing exercises but soon realize I can't stay still long enough. I jump up again and hop from tile to tile as best I can without tripping. I suddenly realize I have an audience and blush wildly. I peak at Kiro and walk back quietly.

Watching her with cocked eyebrows, he wasn't as amused as he thought he'd be. Maybe it was just morning grogginess, or maybe he'd become extremely mature for his age overnight. "Well uh, alright..." Clearing his throat when she stopped, he was about to speak, pausing only to smooth his dark hair down, making sure it was intact. "Let's start. ...I guess. Tell me what you know about Firebending." Was he even qualified to be doing this? Oh who cared. Even if he didn't know the science behind bending, he was amazing at it. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?

"Um...what I know...You draw out your inner fire? Its complex to do lightening...but it's been done...um this." She swipes her arm across her body creating a ribbon of fire. She does some quick flips and acrobatics. She does a few more tricks and swirls the fire around her one last time. It disappears. She smiles at me, "That's what I know."

A large, exaggerated and tedious yawn came from the Prince, dispersing all maturity he'd previously held. With feigned groggy steps, he'd advanced closer to study the girl, inspect her. "Right..." The words were drawn out, slow and drawled and monotonous. Then, out of nowhere, a step like lightning and a forward thrust of a palm twice as fast. He didn't really intend to hurt or burn her, but there wasn't another way he could think of to judge her reflexes.

All I see is a hand coming towards me. I dodge a second too late and still get hit. All excitement drains out of me, "What the Hell?" I pull a string of fire and glare at him. I take a deep breath and make the fire disappear. I rub my cheek where he got me. I turn away from him angrily.

Knowing he should most likely feel some kind of emotion, panic that he'd hurt her, but surprising himself, he didn't feel a thing. The "Well, your reflexes are horrid," was painfully dull. Was something wrong with him? Naw, Kiro assured himself. "You'll heal by tomorrow. You just need to sleep it off. So your reflexes we need to work on. What else? Which combat techniques are you familiar with? Hey, turn and look at me!" He barked, ordering her, though it didn't really sound or feel like an order to him, even though it'd come out of his mouth.

"i need water." I look for a fountain, "Please." I add grudgingly at the end. I walk further from him. Still avoiding his gaze. Theres no fountain. I internally growl. Our of elimination I have no other choice than to go back to him. I face him and walk to him with a stony expression. "May I please have water Master Kiro?"

Kiro shook his head. "No. Firebending today. I'm your Firebending master, not Waterbending. Waterbending another day." Maybe he just needed some excitement. Usually the mornings were the boring parts of the day. Everything was regime. Get ready. Go eat. Talk to father. Family time. A giant table for fifty people holding three. Quite convenient. "Hmmm... Think fast!" A quick turn, his hand lashed out, as to strike the side of her head with fire. Only this time, he simply kept his hand flame-free. If she was too slow this time, no burns would remain. Boring hits me again. "Would you fucking stop that? I need some fucking water to heal my cheek." I rub where he hit me this time. I was sooo going to get him for this, "You have a sick and twisted personality!" I yell. He was really getting on my nerves. I shake my hair back and flip him off. "F you." I turn away again.

"You couldn't fight to save your life," if she'd been walking away, he'd called after her, but it wasn't really necessary. All Kiro needed was to witness some higher degree of anger or humiliation to get him going. Of course, anger wasn't really that fun. It didn't give him that grotesque feeling of glee that causing tears did. "C'mon, grow a pair." With her back turned, he back-handed the other side of her head. A faint glimmer of a smile presented itself, just like the faint glimmer of hope in his heart. Like an ember igniting... Would he be able to provoke her? Was it working?

I turn to him so fast I don't think about the tears in my eyes. I immediately charge him. I throw a ball of fire his way before going for physical force. I stop inches from his face, "What the Hell is wrong with you?" The tears fall off my face to the ground. I wipe at them angrily, "You don't just hit someones head when they're turned around!" I raise my clenched fist.

He was barely in time to deflect it, and stumbled backwards, eyes growing wider. "It was just a whack!" Kiro was taken by surprise, but it didn't take him too long to adjust (a trait that could be the reason for how he tends to become bored so easily). He pushed forward, narrowing his eyes to glitter dangerously, even though it was only because he could feel the fire in his veins start picking up speed once more. "Go ahead," he threatened, flicking her fist away with the back of his hand (and trying the hardest he could not to smile). "Hit me, do it!"

I almost do too. My hand advances towards his face, but stops. I shove at his chest, "You're not worth it. You're not worth my time. Get a life." I turn and start walking away. I was tired of his bull shit. He was just...aggravating.

Swaying backwards, he stood his ground. "Oi! You're the one," she wasn't listening. Kiro pulled her back by the wrist sharply, so he could block her way. She wasn't going to play petty little games with him. Leaning closer and towering over her, his expression only screamed danger. Amusement was well-concealed. One learned to do such things when arguing viciously with parents. "who wanted to learn Firebending from me in the first place." If Rya'd been a man, and Kiro didn't have a tight grip on her wrist, he'd shoved her. "You're not giving up now, weakling." Releasing her wrist at her shoulder with forced, the Prince took a couple of steps back and crouched into a battle position. If this court wasn't used for training, it was used for the occasional Agni Kai. "Get into position!" He ordered. Finally. Some life.

I felt like curling up against the wall and drowning in waves of flames. I take a fighting position. Now we were getting somewhere. I can't hide my smile of amusement. Who played who in this situation? Probably us both, buuut I got what I wanted. I worked for it like always. That payed off. I shake my long hair back and smile at him, "What now Master Hot Head?" I ask cockily. I intended to learn, even if I slightly die.

"Why are you asking? What are you waiting for? See, my rule is three seconds." Without warning, he conjured vicious flames from a pumped fist, honestly not caring anymore if her reflexes were... not so good, to put it kindly. This was just another competitor thinking that they could defeat the Prince. Who did they think taught him? Anything less than the best? His laugh echoed, bouncing back from the stone walls. "Come on! FIGHT!" With spins, and kicks, he felt like a tornado of fire. And that was the best feeling.

During his hay day with fire I sneak around the courtyard. I cant believe he doesn't see me. When I finally get to a space a couple yards behind him I walk quietly. I avoid stones and giggling from the fire. Finally a yard away from him I take to a run and jump on his back. I wrap my arms around his neck and feet around his waist, I'm afraid to fall.

It was like time slowed down when those arms wrapped around his neck. His flow of chi abruptly cut off. In slow motion, the Prince stumbled backwards, hands clamping down with a death grip to pry whatever'd blocked his airway off of him. Gagging out incoherent curses, he did his best to fling what'd attacked him off, but to no avail. Thinking of ways to get free was second nature. He didn't even have to think. But the ch oices he made also reflected on his personality. He could fall back, but then he would risk hurting himself. A bit of singed hair... It was nothing. So Kiro easily let the flames erupt from his palms.

I have to hold on for my life when he starts thrashing. Fire flares up and I yelp before falling backwards. I hit the ground hard, but ignore the pain. I stand up quickly and back up a few steps before speaking, "Kiro! I'm-I'm sorry!" I say terrified. Why did I just do that? Ugh. My arms are burnt.

Oh Lord, he groaned inwardly, scSHEESHolding himself for the fact that he always went into animalistic mode when attack. Every person, no matter their relation with Kiro or whatever he felt towards them, immediately became an enemy. Against his will to apologize, he simply made a face at the girl below him and reluctantly held out a hand. "I'm not Firebending right now," he assured her, not noticing her burns.

I shake my head at him. "Get me some water." I state not willing to let my voice show the extent of my pain. My arms were like fiery ice. Burns like an icy hell. I sigh, "Please?" I add grudgingly as ever. I'm polite. I hate being polite to him.

"Why do you need-?" Puzzled, realization struck him when he saw the sizzling coming from her arms. "Ay." A small grip of panic was not shown, and the exclamation was well-contained. "Are you a healer?" Kiro asked in a hushed voice, eyes growing wider and that signature glimmer returned. "I didn't know that! So convenient, even if it is Waterbending."

"You make manners unbearable. Keep your bending loathing and fascinations in your head...please. Yes, I'm a healer. My great grandmother was one too. Now please get me water. I don't know if you've ever had burning flesh but it hurts." I finish slightly breathless, clearly avoiding the sight of my smoking arm. Geez, this was terrible.

"What do manners have to do with anything?" He asked absently, tenderly reaching out with a grin to finger the sleek skin. Pulling his fingers away, he glanced around before turning his gaze to her. "How do you do it? Just tell me how, and I'll run in and get you a bucket."

I sigh. "Wooow. Real-" My retort is cut short as a wave of pain hits me, "I-I its hard to explain." I say trying and failing to find words. "Water on my hands and I sort of push it in or or something. Its instinctual. The water...water is peaceful, tranquil. It heals. Fire burns. Its just the opposite I guess." I say on one breath.

"Fire burns, yes..." Smiling from ear to ear, he turned on his heel and strolled into the palace leisurely, gleaming with thoughts of the possibilities. Returning quickly with a kind of bucket of dripping water, it sloshed when he halted at the girl, eager to watch her use her abilities. "Come on! I didn't bring much, but it should be enough... Now hurry up!"

"Say please." I scold. I'm tempted to start right away, but...this will help me in the near future. I don't touch the pain of water. I wasn't going to do this without my please. "Oh, but thank you for the water."

"Please? For you? Never." He wasn't trying to be rude, only stating his own personal rules. Still, he wasn't in any kind of corner. He had the upper hand, she was in pain, and he had all the time in the world. "You should feel privileged I took my precious time to get this for you." He was nearly bouncing in excitement, in watching her.

"Yeah. Fine whatever." The pain was getting worse. I place my arms in the bucket and close my eyes. A familiar warm comforting sensation comes over me. It feels like home. I know the water is glowing around my arms, even without seeing it. This is more complex then any normal injury, but it could be much much worse. I open my eyes a crack. The glow hits a peak and goes out. I pull my arms out. They're soft and pink with new skin. I take a little onto my hand and bring it up to my slightly burnt cheek and repeat the process.

Quite honestly, watching the healing wasn't as amazing as he thought it'd be. Disappointed, he sighed and placed a cheek in his hand. "Are you done yet?" He asked, meaning to press her forward. "Your burns seem to be fine, let's keep training!" Boredom was taking over, and Kiro flopped onto his back, letting one strand of hair fall in his eyes. "If you're so good, wanna heal my scars?"

"Scars don't heal. They're scars. Show me?" I ask moving beside him. This was random. It sort of...excited me? What is happening to me? Someone could almost take this as...flirting. Oh dear. I shouldn't even think of that, "Maybe I could though..." I add, not wanting to make the previous statement weird.

"If they can't heal, why would I show you?" But after a moment of thought, Kiro shrugged. Slim fingers curled around the hem of his red silk and pulled it up, supporting himself on the other arm. His knee was lifted so the fabric would slide easily. "I got this deep scar from a fire dagger when I was younger. The burn marks went away, but obviously the mark's still there." It was higher on his upper thigh, and there was a cloth wrapped around it, with a neat bow. "This is just decorative, to cover it up."

I bite my lip, "I miiight try to heal it..." I say quietly. Silently and inwardly embarrassed. It was on his thigh, and he was showing it to me. I was practically his enemy. My small hands move to the bow reflexively. I immediately pull them back and bury them in my lap. Did I really just do that?

The Prince noticed nothing wrong with the picture, and one eyebrow raised in puzzlement when she retreated. "Go ahead, try if you want to. I'm not sure if it'll even do anything, but worth a shot right? Well, I don't care, only if you want to... testing your abilities." It was fun to tease Rya. Fun to test anyone. And it was another way of seeing how advanced she really was. Not like healing would assist in killing anyone, but still.

"Okay..." I reach forward again and pluck at one string. The bow falls apart in the hand I moved to catch it. I gasp at the scar. Having no scars of my own, besides the one I cant see, it was a gruesome sight. I touch it bare with my hand at first, feeling the ridge. I take a deep breath and put my hand in the water. I move the water coated hand to the scar. I close my eyes not wanting to see anything. I know he's feeling the warm comfortable feeling you just want to sink into, at least he should be feeling it.

It was warm, but not a sleepy kind of warm. The kind of warm where it got hot under your clothes, and itchy, and you just wanted to adjust it and rip his clothes off to bath in the warmth. Of course it was nothing compared to the sun's rays. "Why are you closing your eyes?" With a light chuckle, he continued. "Is my deformity really that ugly?" It was fun to pay with her, it really really was. He leaned back, moving his legs a bit more apart so she could reach the full extent of the mark. His fingers were laced under his head in the oh-so-famous Kiro pose while he laid back, trying to pretend he was sun bathing.

My hand follows the ridge of the scar, "Im stealing your legs innocence in my mind. I dont have to actually witness it." I open my eyes. I see how far my hand has traveled and instantly blush, "Its not working anyways. I might as well stop." I don't.

"Don't!" The outburst was sudden, and so was his alarmed expression, lifting up from the waist. But then he suddenly relaxed, dropping back to his position. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you or something." He baffled himself with the intensity that'd reverbrated in his voice. "Heh, that was weirdddd," the Prince mumbled to himself, staring upwards at the sun. "Keep going," doing the best he could so keep his voice carefree. "See if maybe it works." He didn't feel as if it was awkward at all, and the image of her red face didn't leave a mark in his brain. Kiro was constantly touched by strangers. Bathed, changed, taken care of in general.

He did startle me. I seem to jump five feet in the air, "When you shout 'Don't!' did that mean don't move my hand farther or don't stop?" I ask not willing to be sidetracked. Regardless of anything I continue to try and heal the scar.

"I meant don't stop, stupid." The teen felt the need to toss in the crude remark, only because the entire thing had begun to feel too friendly, and even though he covered it up remarkably well, he didn't have that much of a handle on his emotions. Being 'friends,' it was a feeling he couldn't understand, and had no intention of doing so. Everyone were his insubordinate, and he needed to remind Rya of this. Though, it did sound like an affectionate pet name, as opposed to the angle he was aiming for. But interpretation was all up to the girl.

"Oh? I'm stupid for wondering? The first one would be a better answer. This isn't helping. At all. So evidently this is just wasting your 'precious time' no?" I ask with a smile. I take away my hands. I tie the bow back around it and stand up, "You may be used to being touched by servants and whatnot but I do not willingly touch just anyone that way."

He propped himself up and stared stonily at her, before giving a little half-smile and moving to undo and redo it tighter before sliding the robe back over the scar. Kiro pulled himself up and dusted himself off, the clack of his shoes on the tiles. "Hey, it's time being wasted on me," he replied moving his hair out of his face again. "But you just did, Waterbender." And with a laugh, he cocked his head to the right side.

I bite my lip. How am I supposed to respond to that? "Whatever. I'm a prisoner, no? I have to do whatever you say..." I mumble the weak statement. "My name's Rya, not Waterbender, and I'm not only a Waterbender either." I say more confident, but calm. I walk a couple steps away, glad to be changing the subject. Hoping he doesn't realize that I'm doing it. I need to collect my thoughts. I did it very willingly, but why?

"Eh, you're a Waterbender to me," he said, carefully returning loose strands of hair to the bun on top of his head. "I feel like training's been getting nowhere, but I'm in no state of mind to be done yet... Okay... I want you to attack me, mmkay?" Kiro was sure this would get them nowhere, but maybe if he was able to provoke her... Too soon. But not after she'd start getting agitated. Or so he thought.

"I don't attack people. Not all bending is about fighting. Just teach me forms or something." I say not really wanting to attack him. I had no fighitng background and I wasn't ready to humiliate myself. Maybe I could incorporate some of my show stuff into it... But maybe not. Id have to try that sometime.

"C'mon! You're being a coward again." Feeling the scrape of the tiles underneath his shoes, Kiro's feet separated, and he dropped into a protective crouch, holding his hands up, but not rigidly. With fingers curling it, he beckoned. "It's easy, just throw something at me." Maybe glorifying himself would irritate her? He needed just enough... "I mean, I know I'll dodge it anyway but..." His smirk was wide and he shifted weight from foot to move, being able to move quickly at the slightest notion.

"Your ego needs to die down a little. I'm not a coward." I turn back towards him with a tranquil expression. "If you really want me to..." I form a ribbon of fire and spiral it at him. Only half-hearted, Im not really into it. I mean, besides some things he didnt do anything to me. Though now that I think about it... I put more force into my bending.

The spiral barely even reached him, and he sighed, straightening up. "Your form is horrible and sloppy," he stated, even though he knew the girl couldn't care less. "You're holding your hands wrong," Kiro demonstrated, palms turned upward. "You're facing the wrong way," and his left foot slid back so that his torso angled towards the left corner of the court and that his right palm extended further. "And your weight distribution is all wrong." Kiro pushed forward on his right knee, almost in a lunge. Why was he even teaching her anything? Maybe this would be the only thing he'd help her with.

I make a short nod. I needed to try harder. I was being difficult. I knew I was. I needed to be better than this. I take up the position he did and listen to his 'advice.' I try again. This time I turn the spiral into a ball and push it out at him. Its too...formal-like. No, thats not the word. Its just not wild.

"That's better, and better means... It sucks. What the hell is wrong with you?" Pinching his nose for a moment, the Prince got an idea. "You actually have to put force into it, not a..." Insert childish raspberry here. "Okay, here's what you're going to do. Step forward with your left foot," he did it slowly, as if speaking to a child. "Tch, hell, children could do better than this," the boy muttered to himself. "And you're going to twist your left arm at me so that instead of your palms kind of towards the sky and fingers towards the ground, it'll be curled fingers at the sky and palm directly at me. Here." Repeating the motion in not even a second of time and a flare erupted from his palm, but it was disbanded within moments of reaching her. That was a close one! But Kiro made sure to make it seem intentional. Moving back over to her, he showed the actions again, helping her through them. "Left foot forward," moving it up with his hand on her knee and other on thigh. Then leaning into her back so that he could grip her right and left hand. "And twist the left arm. Now. Do it at me."

All my concentration is focused on bending. If it wasnt Id be silently freaking out about how close he was. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I drink in the sun. My eyes fly open and I follow his bending instructions. I have no idea how well I did. I really hope he doesn't get angry again.

"Again," he ordered. It was still horrible, but there was the slightest bit of improvement. She was clumsy, and not elegant at all. And she was a gymnast? Hah, whatever she liked to make herself believe. But somewhere Kiro was screaming his lungs out in impatience. How could masters do it? If this was only the first day... Multiply Rya to five to twenty students, and then if they started young add an extra hmm, twenty or so years. He'd rather kill himself. Of course, there was always the Waterbender in her to blame.

I explode mentally, "I can't do this! Its too rigid and formal! And I cant effing do it! Im just wasting your time! Go the Hell away!" There are tears in my eyes. I was so frustrated with myself. Why couldn't I just do it? Fire rushed through my veins and I shoot fire at him angrily. Its n no real form just a wild wave of fire. I sit down with my head between my knees.

There were so many words running through his mind when he stumbled backwards, evading the sudden heat. Finally exhaling the caught breath when she sat down, he couldn't help but grin, beaming with pride. Kiro didn't have to compose his features as long as her gaze was averted. He just hoped she wouldn't detect the amusement and the excitement in his voice. Slamming a foot down in front of her, the Prince towered. "Get up! Before I kick you! This is how it's done in the Fire Nation and that's how you're going to do it. When you're in the Water Tribe land, do it their way. But it's my land, my way! Up!"

"Stop yelling at me! Ugh!" I shoot up regardless and shove past him. "Why are you still here? Your land? Yeah right!" I walk off angrily. I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. I turn back to him. I wasn't saying 'sorry' this time. I take up the stance and shoot at him, using my anger to fuel it. I use everything I got.

"Get back here!" He shouted after he angrily, unused to people defying his orders. "I am in the Prince!" Of course, he didn't have to wait too long for her to come back and attack. Ow, FFF-! "Oh yeah, come on! More, give me what you got! Go! Go! Go!" All he really was doing was avoiding them, but she was angry, and it worked. Fuel to the fire. Literally.

I obey. I shoot fire fists and what not his direction. I've never done this before. I run towards him, including a front flip (it was just natural) and hit him with more fire. I feel stupid. I feel angry. I feel good. I take a deep breath.

"Come on, angry, you hate me! You loathe me! I'm the embodiment of everything and one that's done you wrong! What do you want to do? Give me a tiny scratch mark and you're done-?" Taken aback by the front flip, he moved back even more, deflecting hit after hit was becoming increasingly difficult, and sweat beads were collecting on his brow. The grin, it was unfaltering, no matter how it should be falling. Leaping back, step after step, being cornered. He couldn't even find an opening to attack in. Finally, Kiro missed one, and hit square in the chest, flipped over and landed harshly on his side.

The blood drains from my face. Anger leaves. Did that just happen? I run to the bucket of water. There was a little left. Just enough. I run back to him. "Kiro?" I ask softly I look at the charred spot on his chest. Whoops.

Rolling over, no matter if his eyes were shut in pain, he was still smiling. Gold orbs peeked open so he could beam at her toothily. Propped up on his elbow, the other hand was clenching the cloth at his heart, breathing labored. "That was... amaz... ing!" Kiro said breathily, panting to catch his breath. Flopping back down to the ground he groaned and writhed as minimally as he could. Pushing himself back up, he refused the offer to be healed. "Get that water... away from... me, I don't need... it," Kiro was being stubborn and proud, but he felt as if he could take it. After all, it was his own fault he missed that one block. Gripping the railing tightly to support himself after he stood, a hand returned to his chest again, as if to subside the pain. Twisting to lean over the gold bar, his teeth were clenched. "It's fine, ignore it, you'll be fine," the Prince assured himself. After a few deep breaths, he straightened back up. "Show me a firejab."

"You're hurt. Im not doing any Firebending till you're healed." I wrap water around my hand and move it towards his chest, "Please." I add. My ego had a slight boost from his praise, only because of his previoius criticism. I still feel bad though. I hurt someone. I frown at the burn.

Slapping her hand away, his eyes glittered dangerously. "You're just lucky... I missed that one. And if you say so... I guess training resumes next week." Kiro turned, stumbling and quickly balancing himself again he was sure to make his limp as un-noticable as he could, and not groan in pain, or hold his chest, or lean against the rails on his way back to bed until she wasn't in his presence anymore.

I sigh, time to resort to begging."Please Kir-Prince Kiro. I hurt you. Its simple and quick. Just let me heal it real quick. It'll be more painful for you to wait for it to heal. Please?" I say one more time. He was being stubborn about it. I just wanted to heal him, whats wrong with that? Why is he so difficult?

"I said no! God, you are so persistent!" He didn't really mean to hiss, but having to raise his voice didn't really do wonders for the skin he could feel sizzling. With his back turned, Kiro felt it safe to press his fingers to the skin. "Great, my robe..." the boy muttered. "Getting hurt is a risk of training, all right?" Why did she care so much? Weren't Waterbenders supposed to hate Firebenders? "Can we just forget about it? I can tough it out, I'm strong enough to not make so much as a peep while this heals. Why do you want to heal it so bad anyway?"

"Because I hurt you, and what did you really do anyway? Hurting people for no reason isn't right... Even if I'm your prisoner...most prisoners dont get training. So...you're doing something for me, and what in return? Besides that. Anyway. Youre doing something for me and I hurt you. I just want to make it better." I ramble on and on. I blush. Did I really just say all that?

Eyes widening in an odd feeling of panic and rage, swirling in him, Kiro struggled to face and turn her. "Don't you dare think this is for you. Think about it, I may be training you but in the long run you'll be using it to kill my father for my benefit!" If he was a stutterer, he would've stuttered (maybe all the speech lessons did that). She couldn't have the slightest idea he was being 'nice.' Princes needed to maintain reputations. Especially only a couple generations after Firelord Zuko's tainting it. "Ow!" It came suddenly and he bent forward. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

I rush in front of him with my water coated hand, "Prince!" I practically fall to my knees, it was gruesome, "Please just let me heal it! Or help you in some way! You're in pain!" I cry . I can't believe this is happening. "Please."

"Go, away!" He gasped at her. Why was it bleeding now? Couldn't it have waiting a couple of minutes? Just given him time to get away. The only thing he couldn't understand was why this hurt more than usual. Maybe it was because it was at the point of his 3rd chakra. Which was ironic. Or maybe it was because... everyone went easy on him? No, there was plenty of people that really tried hard to kick his ass.

i shake my head stubbornly. This was getting no where besides him bleeding everywhere. I don't wait for a 'yes' I move my hand to his chest and start the healing process. It physically hurt me. How...? I don't pay attention to it.

"Stop." The word lacked intensity, but he managed to grab her wrists and pull the hands away. It didn't feel the same. It was different from the bathing feeling. It technically wasn't a bad feeling, but not exactly the best, either. "I'll be fine, seriously," Kiro said in a whisper, but only because he didn't have the energy anymore.

"Fine. Be in pain." is say defeated. I just couldn't do it again, not once I felt the pain. I wrap my arm under his shoulder, trying to support him. I make sure not to touch the wound and I try to be as careful as possible. I wasn't about to hurt him more. I feel drained and weak.

"Ugh..." Kiro was in no state to refuse her support. Any more staggering, and he wouldn't be able to get up until the next day. Hell, he was standing unsteadily. There was most likely some kind of bruise on his hip and elbows from how he landed. Though the tiles were smooth, they were not soft in the least. "Man, I feel so tired all of a sudden," he admitted with a sharp kind of laugh. "We're going back to the cell, that's the highest chance of no one seeing us."

"Right." I say revealing how drained I feel through my voice. Using what strength I have left I sneakily lead him through hallways. I dig into my memory for the way. Of course once I get going I remember it easily. I walk quickly and silent. We finally reach it. I sit him in a chair and lounge against a wall. I slide down it inot a sitting position. I was so tired. "Sorry if that was unnecessarily painful."

"No pain is unnecessary," Kiro rattled off, eyelids drooping. He didn't even comprehend half the words coming out of either of their mouths. "I'm glad we got here, though," he said, glancing around. With a sharp intake of breath, Kiro stood up, clutching the place where heat was radiating. "I'll get a guard to help me to my room... Ugh, 'helping,'" he repeated. "I'll do it myself." Without a goodbye or anything, Kiro gave a wave and slipped out the door.


	5. The Fire Lord

Okay so the next chapter is the one with the gap however once we find that I think we're up to double digit chapters?

Same old same old. Dont belong to me. Besides the characters...well half the characters *-*

* * *

><p>I awake from my passed out state groggily. Theres a pounding on the door of my cell. I look up at the uniformed guard, "Get up! You've been summoned!" Im in no state to refuse. I stand up tiredly and off balance. He groans and opens the door. He starts dragging me. I find my voice.<p>

"Ow!" Thats all I can say. He rolls his eyes. He half drags me down the rest of the hallway towards a door at the end.

"Why would father want to see me before breakfast?" Kiro inquired to the servant fitting his shoes on his feet. They didn't respond. They couldn't. In some ways, that was a pro. They would not question why he'd wanted to dress himself this morning. Sighing, the boy leaned back into his chair, flinching slightly from the sharp sting on his torso. He was adorned with a robe he'd never worn before. It was uncomfortable and heavy. He wanted his other one. But he couldn't whine. Not today. Father, he was expecting something. And Kiro was both eager and not to find out what exactly it was. Flanked by two guards, the Prince travelled along the long halls of the palace, glancing at the sun rise through every window he'd gotten the chance. It seemed as if the palace was miles upon miles long when they finally reached the wide doors of the Throne Room, Kiro halted and turned to the guards. "Why am I..?" The War Room never computed into anything good, unless previously mentioned. "Wait no, Father wants me to assist him with something, that's all." The men exchanged glances and shrugged while Kiro adjusted his robe, tender around his chest, to enter the room with an air of dignity.

We turn the corner and I see Kiro and two guards by him. I look at the guard holding my own arm. I'm sure my face appears calm. I'm freaking out inside. What is happening? We're probably just passing him... We walk down the hall. We stop a couple feet from them. Oh great, I think to myself. What did I do? What did he do? I feel blood drain from my face. I must be going completely pale. I don't feel well. I don't feel clean either compared to the perfectly polised Kiro. I avert my eyes, looking down.

Entering before the pair, Kiro hadn't noticed the Waterbender, too engrossed in his own thoughts. Those eyes. The piercing eyes he'd like to think he inherited from his father speared his heart, flames licking up at it slowly. "Father," he said breathily, dropping to his knees and exaggeratedly extending his arms as far as he could. The men in uniform behind him repeated the motion."Kiro. Sit next to me." It was an order, but it made the Prince's heart swell, and he scrambled up the steps, revelling in the softness of the cushion and the Firelord's scent next to him. However, the second he opened his eyes, his swollen heart dropped into his stomach. He was afraid to look past the blue he locked with, but he already knew who it was.

He climbed the steps almost like an excited child. His eyes lock with my frightened ones. Its then in my groggy state I realize something. I forgot to bow. I slowly get to my knees into a fomal bow. Its so humiliating and degrading. It might be the difference between life and death for me. I close my eyes.

A shaky kind of relief came over him that Rya forced herself down, but it was nothing compared to the panic he was feeling. His fingers trembled like they could cause tremors, so he curled them tightly on his robe, cloth bunching up in his fists to steady himself. It wasn't a good situation at all. Only two days! Not even! The Prince's eyes flitted about everywhere but he kept his head still, and wondered how his father could keep his eyes fixed on one point for that long a time."Kiro." The voice was authorative and booming, striking up fright that chilled Kiro's very bones. He only imagined how pale and clammy he appeared. "Do you know why you are here?""No, Father," he lied, gulping and praying silently. Oh how he wished he could wipe the sweat off his brow."Do you have a good idea?" Was that a hint of agitation? Kiro paused time for a moment, thinking and thinking and thinking. What would his answer be? What would upset Father the most? What would let Kiro escape alive? When he returned to reality, he saw four pairs of eyes on him."Yes, Father." Again, if he could stutter. Hell, he could barely choke the sentence out.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I was trembling from head to toe. I stand up quickly, barely taking time at all, "Don't torture him! Just get to the point!" I cry out. My voice rings out silently reverberating around the room. Too late I realize my dire mistake. I stop trembling. Only my lip is left moving unnaturally. I take a few steps back and scan the room.

With a sharp exhale, his eyes shut tightly. Oh god, she really was stupid, wasn't she? He almost couldn't believe what he'd heard. Kiro could almost feel the stabbing glare she was being given. However, the Firelord's voice was composed. "He is my son. Now tell me Kiro, why are you and your..." His lip curled up the slightest bit, not able to find a vile enough word. "here at this moment.""I'm not sure, Father.""Don't lie to me!" The flame sheet flared. "Tell me, was it you who ordered this girl's capture?" Kiro forced himself to stare into the vast oceans Rya's eyes were."...yes, Fa-""And why, would you send four of my best trained palace guards to endanger themselves?""I, I, I-" Kiro simply couldn't come up with words to respond.

Kiro was not the bastard of this familyi, "Endager? Im a girl who can barely bend to save a childs life! You're too harsh." I really don't know any survival tactics. I mean, seriously? I was asking for the inferno. Im such an idiot. I stand my ground with my chin held up arrogantly. Why was I acting like this? It was stupid. I might as well plan my funeral myself, I'm already planning my death. If my father was here, hed save me. Then scold me. Then hug me and send me to my room without dinner. He was complicated, but the most important part is that he'd save me. And mom...mom she...she would save me too. Then she'd smother me, though I'd resent it on the outside... on the inside I would be silently crying into her shoulder. If they hadn't left to the North Pole, if I had gone with them I wouldn't be here.I wouldn't have met Kiro though...No! That would've been a good thing. Then again I wouldn't have gotten help with my Firebending...Im in impeding doom and Im thinking of this? Oh great. My thought process didn't take longer than a few seconds though. I bite my lip losing a little of my confidence, but not wiling to step down. I take a step forward instead.

"Rya!" Kiro's voice was harsh, but in all honesty, he was terrified for her. Looking down at his knees after the outburst, he saw his father's fists clench. Maybe it was the fear, or the fast breathing, or the tension that caused the Prince to seize up, doubling over in his kneeling position, panting as quietly as possible to fend away the throbbing. When Miroku's head turned back so he could surveilence Kiro out of the corner of his eye, his son sat up."Kiro, I will soon decide a punishment for you." Kiro felt just as miserable at the girl across from him. "This girl, I want her executed.""Father!" "Why is she so important?""Er... Just... Let me deal with her." His back became rigid and his eyes set. He would be just as cold as his father."I want her gone by week's end. This is final!" Every resident of the palace knew exactly what 'gone' meant."Yes, Father.""Now, away from here. I do not wish to see you any longer. Any of you."

I tremble and turn on my heel and stumble out of the room, racing as fast as I can. I run from the guards. Tears streaming down my face, I had to get out of here. I dont know where I'm going. I'm just turning and running as fast as i can. My feet carry me to the training area. I punch the wall, "Dammit!" I scream defeated.

"You know, tears are a sign of weakness." He'd been watching her form in the court for a couple of minutes now, slightly surprised he'd been so quiet and un-noticed. Goodness, she was such a moody woman, with a sigh, Kiro stepped down the stairs before sitting on one. "Why are you crying? And more importantly, cursing at my training grounds?"

"Dont talk to me! Why did you order my arrest! I didn't do anything! I didnt break any law! Tears aren't a weakness, they mean I'm human!" I scream. Years of pent up rage behind them. I plop down and bury my head in my hands. I take several breaths and shake harder. I didn't ask for this, what did I do wrong?

"...you're the saddest excuse for a bender I've ever met." A small smile on his lips, he stared. "You just told me to not talk to you, and then asked me a question, you do understand that, correct?" Mocking her was by far his most interesting muse as of the day before. He reclined to watched the lightening sky. That summons felt like an eternity. "Oh come on, it was just an arrest, no hard feelings right?" Silence. The smile was getting weaker by the second. "Quit being such a girl."

I was mulling over the words. H was just trying to get his ass kicked. I wasn't giving into the bait. 'One tiny arrest' I scoff in my mind. Who did he think I was? Ugh. I wasn't going to give into his games. I wipe the tears from my face. I wasn't crying anymore, "I was going to die, I deserved the right to cry didn't I?" I realize I spoke outloud. Shit. I kept doing that.

The prince stood up, even if it was pained and unsteady. "Hey, hey, hey! Who said you're going to die? You're so... GRAH!" He wasn't even able to find a word for his dispair, so he shouted muted gibberish to the sky. "You know, I should just let my father have his way with you." I thought you were going to be a much more fun toy but you're just so... "Weepy." Kiro shook his head and threw his hands up. "Okay, alright, I give up." The teenager climbed the steps again before coming to a half. Why he was even giving this small gift of consolation was beyond him. "Hey... We should be able to continue training tomorrow." God, the feeling was so awkward! And that feeling, it was like glue on the soles of his feet.

I take a deep breath. Let his father have his way with me? Does Kiro realize how much I'm acting out because of him. He terrifies me. It's his fault. Hes helped me though... Even if he started this. "I was being mean and rude. It was uncalled for. I'm sorry." I apologize bowing my head as I stand up. I wanted to continue training, so I would."It would be an honor to continue training with you." I say to the ground. Its loud enough for him to hear.

Kiro gave her the most odd of looks. "What the hell are you doing?" usually, this would be just another episode to inflate his oversized ego, but parents did that to you. "Stand up straight." Only now he realized that was what he wanted to tell Rya when she bowed to his father."Even if I can't spar with you, we have plenty of weights and... Shit. Whatever." With two fingers, he massaged his temple, a headache coming on. The last thing he really wanted to do was chat, but somehow... Kiro almost felt his duty to stay with his pupil... But not in a masterly way. Almost like... A support, a shoulder to cry on, even if he couldnt stand tears. With a dropped hand, he shifted his weight and averted his gaze nervously. "So..."

"Why should I stand straight in the presence of my Prince? I'm nothing to you. I'm below you. Figuratively as well as physically." I say. I was just tired inside and out. I don't think I can stand this life. I guess that's better though. I take a few steps towards him but keep a respectful distance.

"Oh my-! Fff! For the first time, I'm actually allowing you to not do this and you- I don't know what to do with you..." His voice trailed off miserably even though the only thing he wanted to do was trill with laughter. Kiro moved, closing the distance she was trying so hard to keep. It was only to destroy her concept of respect really. It was annoying to him how obedient she was being. Where was the challenge? "C'mon, where's the rebellious little Waterbender?" he teased lightly, shoving her should the slightest bit.

"You've seen I'm not just a Waterbender. My Name is Rya. Stop calling me whatever pet names you've decided is my name at the moment." I bring my hand up to my lip as if I was going to blow him a kiss and blow fire at him. I make it do artful swirls and whatnot. I make sure it dissipates before getting within an inch of his 'personal bubble.'

"Whoa, fiesty!" He exclaimed exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes at her. Thank god he didn't actually have to move out of the way He never would've made it in time. Kiro took a step closer, craning his neck to grin in her face. "I'll call you by whatever name I please," He pressed, "...I just need to think of some good ones." Raising a palm in the space between their faces, he set off the smallest flare, barely enough to even poof her bangs before they settled back on her forehead.

I instantly recline my face from the fire. I blow on it slightly and smile at him. I stick my tongue out at him. "No no no, you don't get to think of good names. Rya's a good name," I insist. I realize how unformal I'm being. I also realize how close he is. My breath catches before I steady myself with the thought of him being nothing to me

"Tch," he scoffed, moving away and closing his fingers around the flame. "You bore me," he whined. The boy half-smiled at her and moved to clear the bangs from his face before realizing there were none. "I beg to differ. Rya's an ugly name. Sounds like it came straight from the South Pole." What else was he supposed to do with his hands with his pulled hair up? He would've spontaneously attacked the girl, testing her, but that was an obvious no-no. "So why'd your parents abandson you again?" He had to bring up bad memories. This was all starting to feel too friendly. The moment felt so... icky. With all this bonding and whatnot.

My stomach seems to drop to my feet. I take a breath, "They didn't abandon me." I say through clenched teeth. He couldn't even be civil for five minutes! Not just have a normal conversation without out stabbing me. Even if its not a real stab, it feels like one. Why does he get to me so much? Ugh.

"Yeah..." Kiro returned to the steps to sit, putting his hands in his cheeks and staring at her tranquilly, even though his gut was churning. Why? He honestly couldn't say. It was almost how people described... guilt. It wasn't as unpleasant as they said, easy enough for Kiro to disregard it the way he disregarded most human feelings.

"i wouldn't want to bore you with the details." I wave a dismissive hand. I walk towards him, forgetting my earlier pleas of respect. "Let me heal you. You're in pain. Its quick and simple. Then you won't have to limp or gasp in pain everytime you move." I say in a bored voice.

"Grrr!" He waved his hands at her immaturely, fending her off in the most childish way. "Away, foul beast!" he cried, struggling to stand and move away. At the top, he stopped to catch his breath. "Seriously, it's fine." And with a smile he added, "I kind of like feeling like an old master. Hah..." However, his laugh was weak.

Yeah, sure. I press my lips tightly together, "You're so stubborn! Jesus man. I just want to help you! I know you hate Waterbending and all its benders but seriously, grow the fuck up." My voice should've been angry, but it wasn't...just calm. I cock my head at him and raise an eyebrow.

The way he looked at her was nothing short of stunned and dazed. "Well then..." if it was anger, he would've reacted differently, in a way he knew how to respond. But this. It was more how he would be scolded by his parents. Still, the loathing was unmatched. "No." It was firm. "No, no, no!" The Prince's voice was raising. "You don't get it! It's not only your stupid water curse," still, it was a large potion, "It's just, I don't want help! I don't need it! I can heal by myself!" He just didn't wand to feel weak, insignificant, helpless. That was how his family made him feel, and that was why he so much enjoyed inflicting the feeling upon others. "I don't want to... owe you."

"'Owe me'? Too late for anything like taht. You had me arrested. Besides, people don't owe me for healing them. I know you can heal by yourself. You're strong enough to. You're not weak if you accept it, but I'm not offering it You're immature. Maybe's it's your parental issues, but I couldn't care less." I say in a dead voice. I feel terrible. He deserved it. I sigh and turn on my heel. My fists clench and 'knives' of fire shoot out of them. They never leave my hands. I wish they would.

"I don't respond well to orders," Kiro shot at her. She was so infuriating! "Why don't you leave it alone? Hell, maybe I'm a masochist and I enjoy the pain?" His teeth were gritted, but only because his body tensed in rage, and stretched the skin taut over the wound. Maybe... he was wrong, and he couldn't handle it. That would make him a hypocrit, completely. "Ugh... lightheadedness washed over him, setting in and so he sat. "I just need rest, and I'll be fine." Rua... just leave it alone." He couldn't even think of a response to her arresting comment.

"Did I not leave it alone when I took away the offer? I want you to feel better but you hate me too mu-" I stop talking. He called me Rya. "I'll leave it alone," I say softly. I skirted away from the fire. He was angry. Wouldn't I be a hypocrit to be angry at him for that? "Do you want to go to your room? I can go to my cell and be good." He was probably in pain. I didn't want to keep him. I was tired of his bullshit, and his and mine. Maybe I was just tired. My life shifted too fast. I turn back to him with a blank face.

Now he met her eyes, blinking twice beforeopeningg his mouth to reply, closing it, and blinking again. "No," he finally replied, choosing his words carefully and watching the slight breeze ruffled the leaves. "I want to stay." Originally, he was going to say "stay here" or something along those lines, but he couldn't. The pond crossed his mind. In the little garden. He always went there to think... But she was here. So, he put on a show. The Prince straightened quickly (fighting a wince) with a "Hey!" Then he didn't know exactly how to phrase his words. "Er, if you... the garden... and stuff." Why was it so difficult to be nice to people?

"I'd rather be alone," I say in an unfeeling voice. .I was lying. But I was afraid of the truth I liked Kiro's unpredictable anger. I don't know why but it was fun to toy with. I wanted to mess with him.

"Oh." He deflated visibly, even though it was considered as a bonus. "I guess I'll leave, then" Turning away, he muttered. "No point in me being here anyway." and he turned to leave.

He looked so sad, "you could stay... it's your home." I say. I walk towards him and past him a little. I stop and turn to him. I smile and hold my palms up in a shrug. Like 'whaddya wanna do?' I stop smiling.

With a small exhale of breath, The Prince forced a smile. "Okay, uhm..." the pond's convenience for meditating and tranquility was shattered with company, but he had no choice now. Inwardly, Kiro kicked himself for cornering himself in the position he was. Nodding, he passed into an open door, expecting her to follow. The sounds of their footfall filled the silence and Kiro hope Rya wouldn't be able to pick up on the uneven sound of his. Finally, the reached the door and the garden, in all its glory.

I don't smile, even hen I walk into the beautiful garden. I don't even look at him. There are turtle-ducks in the pond. A sleek mother and he fluffy ducklings. I calmly stroll over the pond. I sit down cross-legged at the shore. One of the ducklings swim to me after I make ripples with my fingers. It lightly clamps onto my finger. "No no no," I murmur quietly, I pick her up. I rub my cheek against her soft head. She quacks softly. I giggle. The mom picks at my foot. I yelp and put the little duckling down. Before they swim away, I pet the mom's head. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. I slowly calm myself to a relaxing state of mind. I smile absent-mindedly. I play with my hair, letting it loose from its tied up position. I shake it out with a contented sigh. I dip my curled toes in the pond. I'm being relatively quiet. I feel the water recede and rise along with my breathing. I smile again and open my eyes. I watch the water.

It was as if she'd completely forgotten about him, and in all honesty, that was quite alright with the Firebender. He just crossed his arms and watched from the frame. "It's nice, isn't it?" He said finally, stepping in. Another breeze rolled through the area, swaying the blades of grass around his feet. Kiro went off the the side of the pond to sit on a stone bench, the back covered in a rainbow of flowers. He lifted one gingerly. Ugh, this is a disgusting color, he said to himself, sighing.

I look at him lazily. I instantly feel bad, I forgot he was there. I also feel embarrassed about my actions. I smile shyly at him. I turn away and look back at the pond. This was a quiet side of Kiro? Calm? It seemed to be. It was nice. He didn't disturb me. I lean back and breathe in the earthy scent of the fresh grass. I sigh. It really way beautiful. I run my hands through the grass, like it was hair. I smile at it. I close my eyes again and start dozing slightly.

There was something was tranquil about this place, that made you feel like not even a ripple in the vast ocean we called home. It inflicted a kind of temporary peace in the boy, like he was one with everything around him. Hearing the soft sound of her body on the ground, he turned to see Rya laying on her back. Somehow, he felt like... it was all of a sudden less sacred. Like it'd been tainted. His secret place wasn't only his anymore. But still... what was he going to do, shoo her out?

i sit up suddenly. I was letting my guard down. Sleeping on grass...in front of someone who hated me? I pale slightly, how could I be such an idiot? I stand up quietly, not looking at him...hoping he isn't looking at me. I smile once more down at the ducklings. I tie my hair back up and straighten my clothes. I do this as quickly and silently as I can and turn towards the exit.

At the small rustle of noise, his gaze turned back. "Hey, where are you going?" The sharpness in his voice was unmistakable, even if it was unintentional. Fingers closed around the flower in his struggle to rise from his sitting position, and ash fell through the cracks. He hissed silently and clutched his side for the briefest of moments. She really had to stop getting up so fast, because Kiro tended to mimick her actions. "You almost escaped me, you're sneaky," he mumbled.

I barely even heard him. I couldn't even comprehend his words, "What?" I ask softly. It seemed wrong to speak loudly. I froze. I wanted to leave. I decided to just ignore him. I saw him clutch his wound. Great. Just great. I feel terrible. But I can get over it... I sigh. I look at the sky and walk a few more steps. Oh Avatar. Help? We're semi-related you know? Could you help me? I pray it silently. It makes me feel stupid. How could they ever hear me?

"Just.. go, I can tell you don't want to be around me, so why should I torture you?" Realizing his words, he felt like he'd gone soft. "...but hey, don't think this is for you. You torture me just the same." Of course Kiro had to remind her with scolding words. But for some reason, as he said so he thought of the words a guard had reported to him the night prior. He'd sent someone to watch the results of Rya's arrest, and people actually... cared. Which just so happened to be the largest surprise to Kiro. The girl was just entertainment!

I sigh again, "Its not that I don't want to be around you. No, thats entirely it. You and your father scare the shit out of me. You two are intimidating." I picks at my fingers, 'If I torture you so much why am I still alive?" I ask completely curious. Why did I continue to ask about my life line? Maybe I just wanted to know if I was ever getting out. I sigh. Why was this just so confusing? I'm learning way too many inner deep thoughts.

"Tch, I don't believe you," he scoffed quietly, heard only by his own self as she spoke. At the word 'intimidating,' the Prince's back erected slowly. "Really?" he asked inquiringly, a smirk on his face. "Are you being truthful or are you just..." He hoped she wasn't. "Why should I kill you so soon? You may torture me but... that's part of the fun, I guess. You're not as boring as the other prisoners, but definetely not the most exciting.

I wave my hand dismissively at his last comment."You are intimidating. You always seem to be angry, well almost angry. Mostly at me. Your anger is unpredictable to me though." I explain myself quickly, not really wanting to stay on the subject. I just kept appealing to his ego didn't I? He's so morbid, finding that a good thing. Ha!

"Well then..." A wide grin spread itself across his face, like cream cheese on a bagel. "But I don't feel like I'm as angry as you describe me... am I?" Pondering this, he walked back into the palace and through the halls for a moment or two before coming to a stop, and hurrying back to the garden. "Wait, where are we going?" he asked her, completely having forgotten about her wanting to be alone, or so she claimed.

"Wait? We? I don't remember this part of the conversation!" She says in playful desperation. I cock my head for a moment, "I dont know...maybe...I dont know. Geez, um...have you ever been to the town?" I ask. "Oh wait prisoner, bad idea." She points at herself, "How bout wherever you want." I say nonchalantly. Was he being nice to me again because I appealed to his ego? I'll keep that in mind.

"Town? I... uh..." Needless to say, he was slightly caught off-guard. "I'm the Prince, I can pull a couple of strings... I don't even need to talk to anybody, but uhm... personally, what is so intriguing about the town? I always look out the window and just think the town is just so horribly bland. But I guess you know it, and I want to skip out on lunch with the family. And I guess, sure." It was the longest thought ever that he'd still not been able to completely communicate his thoughts.

"Really? The markets open today and the stands will be up! Theres so many sights and smells! The band plays! Its just...just..." I sigh happily and jump a little. Full on excitement and passion on my face. I look up at him, "I'll owe you big." I say with a smile, not even thinking. I hold my hands behind my back with a huge smile on my face. i compose my features slowly, calming down my flood of emotions. I walk slowly waiting for him after a couple steps.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst, suddenly so different from the Rya before. "I just need to go change my bandages- Uhm, change into some more reasonable clothes and ask the palanquin to not carry me, I'd rather walk. Don't want to draw too much attention. Though, maybe I should this robe to make it obvious I'm the Fire Prince. Don't want thieves..." He mainly prattled off to himself, already moving to go towards his room. "Oh uh, stay here. Or something. Or wait for me out front. Or... I dunno. I'll be back!"

I nod. He leaves. I go out to the front of the palace, carefully sneaking. I find a nice nook to hide in. I look down at my clothes and walk out of it. I go find a small patch of water, I don't know what its from but... I look around and quickly take off the top and waterbend it till its clean, pull it back on quickly. I decide to try the best I can on my skirt, I just bend it while its on me. Its really cold. I finish quickly. I clean of the rest of me and hope I look presentable.

"Uuaah..." he moaned, peeling his robe off his chest, he quickly changed his bandages and chose a new robe. Adjusting his hair in the mirror, he slipped his shoes on his feet, all by himself. How could people stand to do this everyday? That was beyond him. He hurried back out, making sure not to run too fast in case he couldn't catch his breath and met in the garden. "You look... okay." He didn't dole out compliments often, and this was a major compliment in his eyes. Only, he couldn't figure out what so so different.

"Um...thank you? You look... okay too." I smile at him. I take his hand and lead him a few steps. I take my hand away and start walking again. "You know? That's what a bath does. I'd look even more 'okay' if I had a real bath." I turn around and smile at him. I start walking backwards. I waggle my fingers at him.

"Walking backwards is bad luck," he muttered at her, blindly glancing about.

They'd managed to evade the guards awfully easily, but now, the moment he stepped outside of those large, gold colored gates, and heard the clang of them behind him, unfamiliarity overwhelmed him. "Oh lord... Uhm, so, which way?" Even thought he did his best to smile, it was pained. He could already feel the filth getting under his skin.


	6. Authors Note

Random note. My friend has the paragraph somewhere in her room..and shes going to find it. Althooough. She might locate it faster if she knew someone was reading this. Chapter six held hostage till I have….five reviews?


End file.
